Various Reader Inserts and One Shots
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots, reader inserts, and headcannons that I posted on tumblr. Feel free to request something and please tell be what you think about my writing and read and review.
1. Rage (Klaus x Female Reader)

**I really like doing these so don't forget to write a review to tell me what you think and also feel free to request anything!**

Prompt: Imagine being the only one who can calm Klaus down when he's in a murderous rage.

Note:

Y/N): your name

(s/c): skin color

(e/c): eye color

* * *

"Y/N!" Elijah's voice rang through the Abattoir full of barely restrained anger.

You rolled your eyes and put down the bags you were holding. You had just gotten back from a long day of shopping with Rebekah and all you wanted to do was lay in bed and relax. But in the Mikaelson household, there was no such thing as relaxing.

Rebekah gave you a 'good-luck' smile and took the bags from your arms to take them up to her room. You sighed and turned to face Elijah. His face was contorted with annoyance and his lips were set in a thin line. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his jaw was clenched.

"What now?" You asked with annoyance laced in your voice.

"Niklaus," he simply said.

You sighed. Of course. The only thing that could make Elijah this annoyed and make his gentlemanly personality falter. "What did my homicidal hybrid boyfriend do now?"

"Niklaus is determined to slaughter a group of witches who are annoying him," Elijah replied. "I tried to talk some sense into him but, unsurprisingly, my brother is hard headed. I was thinking that you would better luck."

"Elijah, if you couldn't get through to him I doubt that I can," You said.

"Y/N, I think you underestimate the influence you gave on my brother," Elijah said.

"Fine, I'll try but I can't promise I'll have results," You warned. You turned away from the noble original and crossed the room to the stairs that would lead to the floor where Klaus's room was located. You waved away the thanks that Elijah called after you and made your way to the familiar door. Once you arrived at Klaus's room you knocked on the closed door softly and when your only reply was a grunt you opened the door. Klaus was on the floor with a canvas in front of him and he was painting furiously.

He was obviously letting out his repressed anger without breaking things in his room. He had started to this because the last time he was mad and had started breaking things, Hope had walked in and had gotten scared. After some comforting from her father she had made him promise not to do it again. Unsurprisingly, he agreed immediately.

"Elijah, I thought I told you to leave me alone," Klaus said without turning to face you. He sounded irritated and annoyed.

You smiled and crossed your arms while leaning on the door frame. "Well lucky for you, I'm not Elijah. I'm much prettier."

Immediately after hearing your voice he turned to face you, not only turning his head but turning his whole body. That's one thing you liked about Klaus, even if he was mad at someone else he would always give you his full attention when you asked for it. The scowl that had previously been on his face fell and his blue eyes softened as he took in your appearance. He set the brush down in a bowl of water, careful not to stain the carpet, and got up from his place on the floor. He walked over to you and took your hands in his, his large hands almost completely enveloping yours. "My love," he said, his voice losing the sharpness it once had. "I thought you were out with Rebekah."

You smiled and pushed yourself off from the door frame so you were standing up straight. You squeezed his hands and momentarily forgot the reason you had come up here and just relished in being in his presence. "I was but we just got back."

"And what did you buy? You mentioned a new book you were interested in," Klaus pressed. He led you to his bed where he sat with you on the edge of the bed so the two of you wouldn't be uncomfortably standing while you talked.

"I bought the book and a new-" You started but stopped when you remembered your conversation with Elijah. "I'll tell you later, something more important has come up."

Klaus frowned. "What could be more important than listening to how your day went?"

Your heart swelled at his words. You two might have been dating for a long time but he still found ways to make you gush with happiness. _No, Y/N, not the time to swoon over Klaus, you can do that later. Time to do what you told Elijah you would do._ So you reigned in your school girl giddiness and deemed a more serious expression. "Well how about how your day went? And your plans for today. Specifically having to do with going around and murdering witches."

Klaus's small fell and he sighed. "Elijah told you didn't he? Bloody hell can nothing stay private in this family?"

You laughed softly at his exasperation. "No, nothing can. And even if Elijah hadn't told me, you are obviously in the mood to rip a couple hearts out," you said and pointed to Klaus's unfinished painting laying on the ground.

Klaus shrugged with a cheeky smile. "What can I say, I get side effects when I go cold turkey."

You hit his shoulder and scowled at his joke, "Klaus, I'm serious. You can't just go around killing people, there are consequences."

"I can't help it, they are annoying pricks," Klaus said. He shrugged and laid down on the on the bed. He put his hands under his head and smirked smugly. "And I am the original hybrid, nothing they do could possibly hurt me." Klaus was radiating confidence and pride.

"You might not be able to directly get hurt but what about the people you love? What about Hope?" You asked sternly. "You have other people to think about now, Klaus. You can't go around being reckless." Klaus's smile fell but he didn't say anything so you continued. "She may be powerful but she is still a child. She needs her father to protect her and be there and you can't do that if one of your enemies gets to you." You turned to look down at him and touch his hand. Your eyes shimmered with emotion. "I love you, Klaus, and I would never ask you to become a different person but you have to stop being so reckless and kill anyone who says something about you, cause if you haven't noticed, people don't really like you around here so they will always talk bad about you. You just have to learn to ignore it."

Klaus sighed and pulled you gently down on the bed so you were laying next to him. He snuggled closer closer to you and you buried your head in the crook of his neck. You two stayed there for some time until you felt Klaus nod his head. "Very well my love," he said. "I will spare their lives but a little torture isn't too bad."

You scowled and hit his chest. "Klaus," You warned.

You could feel the vibrations coming from his chest produced by his laughter. "I'm joking," he reassured. "I won't vent my anger by hurting them. Anyway, I thought of a better way to to relieve my anger."

You raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Klaus started to glide his fingertips over the exposed skin on your shoulder. You shuddered at the action and blushed. "Well, love, let's just say by the time we're finished you'll be too tired to go out with Rebekah tonight," he said.

Your breathed hitched in the back of your throat. "And why's that?" You asked breathlessly.

"Well, you can't dance on sore legs." Klaus leaned his head down so that it was hidden in the crook of your neck and pressed his lips against the (s/c) skin.

You gasped and Klaus chuckled lowly at your reaction. "I think I like this way of coping," you said.

Klaus pressed a kiss to your cheek and pulled away to look into your (e/c) eyes and smile. "Me too," he agreed.


	2. Beautiful (Klaus x Female Reader)

**I like doing these so don't forget to write review and tell me what you think and feel free to request.**

Prompt: Imagine having a relationship like Veronica and JD's (from Heathers) with Klaus.

Warnings: swearing because this is Klaus and a faux Heather Chandler, bullying, steamy kissing because of "Dead Girl Walking", Klaus unsurprisingly killing people, mentions of suicide, slightly toxic relationship

Note: This one has a lot of similarities to Heathers the Musical but there isn't any "official" cross-over

(Y/N): Your Name

(Y/L/N): Your Last Name

(s/t): skin tone

(e/c): eye color

(Y/F/N): Your (not so good) Friend's Name

(Y/F/L/N): Your (not so good) Friend's Name

* * *

It was your first day working at Rousseau's and quite honestly, it wasn't going so good. First off, you were late to work and missed the little how-to-step-by-step-not-lose-your-job-at-a-popular-bar demonstration one of the workers -Cami- so now you were winging it. Then a group of guys came in that you had to serve that apparently thought that being rude and making sexist comments was a good way to flirt. And they didn't even tip you! By now you were furiously cleaning the glass cups.

"Woah, there girl, what did the cups ever do to you?" Cami asked from beside you.

You turned to the blonde next to you and stopped the manhandling the glass and sighed. "Nothing, sorry, today is just not the best of days for me," You admitted.

She gave you a reassuring smile.

"It happens to the best of us. Hopefully it will get better. Rousseau's isn't this bad everyday, promise."

You shook your head. "It's not the place really, it's the customers," you mumbled the last part ruefully.

Cami chuckled. "Well I can't really promise that there will be better customers but most people here are good people."

Just as she said 'people' the door was opened and a handsome man walked through the door. He was tall and had broad shoulders that were pulled back in a confident stance. He had dark gold colored hair that was slicked back neatly, but not as if he had used hair gel, it looked like the product of multiple times of running his fingers through his hair. He had blue-green eyes that gleamed with mischief and promised to bring trouble. Tough he smiled his eyes held no warm joy, instead they were cold and calculating. His smile -well, more like smirk- didn't reach his eyes and the skin around the corners of his eyes didn't crinkle, proof of his lack of laugh stood confident and his shoulders never once slumped down as if to hide himself. He obviously radiated smugness and hubris. As he neared the counter, his smirk only grew.

"Hello, dear Cami," he greeted the blonde woman beside you.

Cami sighed and when she spoke her voice was laced with irritation. "What do you want, Klaus?"  
"What, can't I simply visit a friend?" the man -Klaus- asked. Before Cami could reply, Klaus's eyes slid over to you. His eyes gleamed with curiosity and he replaced his smirk with a grin. Somehow the grin was more unnerving than his smirk had been and it made you shiver. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked Cami, his eyes never leaving yours.

"No." Cami's frustration was now replaced with caution.

"How rudem I thought we were friends," Klaus said while putting his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "You won't be as rude, will you?" This was directed at you. He didn't even give you time to stammer out a reply, he just smiled and offered his hand to shake. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson but I would rather you call me Klaus."

"(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N)," you replied, your voice a little shaky. He was, after all, one of the handsomest men you had ever met. And it didn't help that he had a dangerous aura around him. You took his hand and began to move it in a polite handshake but he cut the action of politeness off by turning your hand to the side so that your intertwined hands were horizontal instead of vertical, and brought your (s/t) hand to his lips and kissed the top of it softly. His lips were soft and warm against your cold and clammy hand. His lips lingered on the skin of your hand and he opened his eyes to look at your (e/y) eyes..

"What do you want, Klaus?" Cami asked again.

Klaus stood back up and dropped your hand gently. When he looked back at Cami, a bit of annoyance showed in his blue eyes but he smiled nonetheless. "I was simply wondering if you had seen Elijah, I can't find him."

"No I haven't," she said. "But I'll make sure to tell him you were looking for him."

Klaus nodded and took a step away from the counter, signaling that he was ready to leave. You felt a sense of dread well up in your stomach and in a state of rushed panic you blurted out the first thing that came into your mind to keep him from leaving. "Do you want a drink?"

Klaus froze mid step and turned his piercing eyes on you. His mouth stretched into another one of his smirks and his eyes were filled with amusement, no doubt by your sentence and the blush that was now dusting your originally (s/t) cheeks. "No thanks, love, but how about a raincheck?"

You didn't trust your words so you simply nodded your head mutely. He said his goodbyes to you and Cami, with a not-so subtle wink sent your way, and left the bar.

Once he was no longer in your line of sight, you facepalmed and let out a groan. _You meet a handsome guy and you embarrass yourself, nice going, (Y/N)._ "God that was embarrassing," You grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, (Y/N)," Cami reassured with that same comforting smile. "Anyway, I wouldn't advice getting close to me. The Mikaelsons have a way of attracting unwanted attention." The way she spoke of them, it sounded like Cami knew from experience. And maybe she was right, but she had a feeling that she would be seeing Klaus Mikaelson again. And she secretly hoped so.  
-

"Oh come on, (Y/N), just one more shirt, please," (Y/F/N) pleaded.

You and (Y/F/N) had gone to a store to buy some new clothes upon (Y/F/N)'s request. She had reassured you that she had money because she had just gotten her paycheck but when she had looked in her wallet, (Y/F/N) couldn't find enough money to pay for everything she wanted so she had asked you if you could pay for some of her clothes. You had agreed, thinking that it would simply be one or two shirts. But no, it was not one or two shirts, it was three shirts, two skirts, and a brand new pair of heeled boots. And (Y/F/N) _still_ wanted you to buy her more clothes!

"I don't know, (Y/F/N), I don't think I'll have enough money for that," you said hesitantly.

"Oh that's nonsense, (Y/N). Aren't we friends?" (Y/F/N) asked.

"Well . . . yes but with the dress that I'm buying and all that clothes I don't think I'll have enough money to pay for everything," You explained softly. "Maybe if you maybe didn't buy the boots and the green shirt . . ."

"How about you don't buy the dress?" (Y/F/N) said sharply. "I mean it's the same amount as the boots and the shirt. Anyway you never even go to parties, what would be the use of buying something you'll never use?"

You opened your mouth to defend yourself but quickly shut it again. You looked down at the pretty dress (picture with your prefered color).

(Y/F/N) was right, you weren't much of a party person but you thought it would be something nice to wear when the weather got warmer. And it looked rather flattering on you. But maybe she was right . . .

"Oh that's nonsense, (Y/N) should definitely buy the dress. It is, after all, her money," a familiar voice said from behind you.

You turned at couldn't stop the smile that appeared on your face when you saw Klaus, sporting his usual smirk. You had seen him a couple of times before and had talked with him countless of times before today, yet you couldn't quench the happiness blooming in your chest upon meeting his blue eyes. But the moment was ruined when (Y/F/N) opened her mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" she sneered.

"He's a friend," You quickly explained. "(Y/F/N), this is Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus, this is (Y/F/N) (Y/F/L/N)."

"Her _best_ friend," she emphasized.

You held back a wince and nodded. "Yup, best friend." Your tone lacked the enthusiasm expected.

"And her only friend," (Y/F/N) added and that snobby tone she always used.

This time you didn't comment but you really didn't have to because Klaus did.

"Oh I don't think that's true," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

(Y/F/N) scowled. "Excuse me?"

"Well I am pretty sure I qualify as a friend, as (Y/N) already called me one, and quite honestly, I would make a _much_ better best friend," Klaus said. He kept his nonchalant tone but now he had a smirk on his face.

"No you wouldn't," (Y/F/N) sneered. "You seem like a creep and you have horrible fashion sense."

Klaus looked down at himself and shrugged once again. "I think I look dashing, don't you, love?" This was directed to you. But before you could answer, (Y/F/N) spoke up again.

"And you don't know the first thing about her," she insisted.

"I could learn."

"She's very clingy and dependent."

"Lucky for her, I am a great breadwinner."

"And you use weird words, like who the hell even says breadwinner?"  
"It's called having an education, you should get one."

"And your accent is totally fake to replace your real voice."  
"100% real. I don't replace anything with fake replacements, but I couldn't say the same for you."

"Are you saying that I have implants?!"

"Well you said it, I'm simply agreeing."

"God you're such an asshole!"

"At least i don't lie about not having money."

(Y/F/N)'s face went white with shock and the angry scowl that her face was twisted in fell. "W-What are you talking about?" she asked stiffly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you don't really expect to fool anyone when you're practically screaming wannabe-rich-girl-and-highly-probable-gold-digger."

"You're crazy," (Y/F/N) growled but it was lacking any frightening tone to it.

"Then show us your wallet," Klaus insisted. He was smirking as if he knew he was right and by the way (Y/F/N)'s face had gone pale, he was.

"I don't need this from you, creep," (Y/F/N) spat at Klaus. She turned to you with a less malicious glint in her eyes. "And buy your stupid dress, it doesn't even look good on you." Then she dropped the clothes in a nearby bin and left the store in a furry.

"Well that was fun," Klaus hummed. He turned to you and his eyes brightened which was accompanied by a smile. But once he noticed that you weren't smiling back he frowned. "Don't worry about her, love, she doesn't know what she's talking about. I think you look lovely in that dress. In fact, I think you should also buy this little thing, it would look great with the dress." (picture but whatever color you prefer).

You took the delicate flower crown and smiled slightly up at Klaus. "Thank you for standing up for me."  
"Anytime, love," he said, that beautiful smile never leaving his face.

You wrapped your arms around yourself and tried to stuff the queasy feeling in your stomach further down. All around you people were laughing and jumping around or rubbing bodies with strangers, most drunk and the rest tipsy. They were having fun and enjoying themselves, all except you. Even your so-called best friend was off probably drinking or jacking some guy off, while you were left to fend for yourself in the bar full of drunks. You were starting to think that maybe you shouldn't have come. _Maybe I can just lock myself in the bathroom till we leave_. You're about to pursue the ide when you feel a hand roughly grab your arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" (Y/F/N) growled.

You blink in surprise and look up at her. "What-what do you mean, I'm not doing anything-" You began but cut yourself off with a gasp of pain when her blood red nails dug into your skin.

"Exactly," she growled. "Now get out there and at least pretend like you're having fun." She pushed you towards the dancing crowd roughly and plastered on a fake smile.

You shook your head and protested as the harsh and abrupt movement caused your stomach to churn and tumble. "(Y/F/N), I don't know about this, I'm not feeling really good-"

"Oh that's a load of bullshit," (Y/F/N) said unkindly.

"(Y/F/N), I'm serious," You insisted.

"Cut the crap, (Y/N), and just- AH!" she shrieked when the alcohol and chips you had ingested demanded to be seen and you threw up all over her red pumps. You stumbled away from her and wiped your mouth of any access vomit. (Y/F/N) looked down at her now ruined shoes then, after a moment of speechless shock, she looked back up at you with a furious glare. "You bitch! I take you under my wing and protect you and this is how you repay me?! With puke?!"

In a sudden burst of confidence you spat the remaining taste of vomit from your mouth and for the first time stood up for yourself. It might have been the alcohol drumming through your veins or just the realization that you could no longer live as (Y/F/N)'s petty trash, but you refused to be treated like this again."You know what, (Y/F/N), yes, this is how I repay you for endless months of barely tolerable treatment and false friendship. And you know what? Lick it up, baby. Lick. It. Up!" You spat the last word and turned on your heel and walked away with your head held up high.

Once you were far enough away you buried your head in your hands and let out a frustrated shout. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Oh god she's gonna make my life living hell! Oh what have you done, (Y/N)!" You paced back and forth and tried to think of what to do next. You could always move somewhere else and start over and change your name and get a cat and become the crazy cat lady. You shook your head, that was absurd, she wasn't that influential. Anyway, you couldn't afford to start all over. So . . . why not do something fun?

You looked down at your phone and scrolled through your messages, trying to look for that message. Once you found the message you looked around at your surroundings and were surprised to see that you were close to the address flashing on your phone. You started walking to the building. You looked up at the huge mansion of a house when you arrived.

Honestly, you weren't that surprised to see that he lived in such a big, and obviously expensive, house. You tested the door and was surprised that the door easily swung open with only a small squeak that she was sure no other human could hear. You walked in and before your newfound courage dissipated you shouted out into the still night air. "Klaus! It's me, (Y/N). I-I'm sorry to bother you but the door was open and . . ." You trailed off and shook your head at your stupidity. _How could I even think of coming_?!

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" Klaus's voice asked. You looked up and saw Klaus standing on the railing that was facing you. He had on a long sleeved, green Henley shirt and sleep pants and his face was slack with fatigue.

"I . . . I've had a shitty night," you admitted. You retold the night's events to Klaus as he climbed down the steps to reach your side. He lead you into the comfort of a sitting room and sat next to you on a couch while you complied. By the time you had finished your tale, Klaus had served you both a bottle of bourbon. You thanked him and took the glass in your hands but didn't drink it. After everything that had happened, you weren't too keen on taking more alcohol into your system.

"So why did you come here?" Klaus asked after he had once again seated himself by your side.

"It felt right and . . . safe," You muttered. _And, well . . . you wouldn't have minded getting a little freaky_. You blushed at the thought and you could feel your heartbeat speed up.

"And?" Klaus pressed.

"And what?" You asked, confused.

"There's always an and."

"Not know."  
"Come on, (Y/N), don't lie to me, love."  
"I'm not!"  
"Are you sure, it's okay if there is, no need to be ashamed."  
"I am not because there isn't anything to be ashamed of!"

"You know, I don't like people who lie to me, love."  
"I'm not!"  
"Love-"

"Okay fine there is an and! I wanted to forget about what happened at the party and enjoy myself by having sex!" You exclaimed the last part in a frustrated ramble. When you realized what you had said you gasped and covered you mouth with your hand. You could already feel your cheeks getting warmer and warmer and you were sure the intensity of the heat reflected the color of your cheeks.

Klaus smirked and leaned closer to you. "Enjoy yourself hm?"

"God this is so embarrassing!" You groaned and buried your face into the cushion of couch nearby.

"So you think I'm worthy of having sex with you?" Klaus asked, no doubt with his smirk still present.

"Klaus shut up," You grumbled.

"So that must mean you find me attractive, charming-"

"Annoying, infuriating," You added.

"And simply amazing to be around," Klaus concluded.

You didn't answer.

"Well, I for one am glad you shared this information with me," Klaus said. "Because if you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to do this." You felt soft lips press against the exposed skin on your shoulder. Your head shot out from their former place on the couch and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Why did you do that?" You gasped.

"Because it just so happens that I, too, would like to have sex with you," Klaus said. His blue-green eyes zeroed in on you lips and darkened with desire and lust. He dipped his head closer to yours and captured your lips with his. You got over the initial shock and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you as he gripped onto your hips. The kiss was fierce and passionate and reflected the suppressed feelings both of you had. Hands traveled, grabbing and reaching for hot skin, desperate to enhance the pleasure they were feeling. Klaus moved from kissing your mouth to kissing down your jaw and found temporary satisfaction in the crook of your neck. You gasped and arched your back when he started sucking on the nerve on the crook of your neck. You panted and with desperate fingers grabbed onto the ends of his shirt and pulled it up to feel the exposed skin on his abdomen. Klaus pulled away to allow you to catch your breath and pull his shirt off. He tried to help but he only succeeded in making it a much more difficult task.

You giggled, finding his struggle amusing, but it soon stopped when he had taken most of the shirt off. You marveled at his fully exposed chest and had to force yourself not to drool. His arms were muscular and when he moved his arms to fully get rid of the shirt from the sleeves you could see the muscles that rippled around his shoulders. You would be lying if you said he didn't have nice abs.

"You're drooling, love," Klaus teased.

"Shut up and kiss me," You said.

Klaus chuckled and complied. As he kissed you, hands once again roamed but this time they also aided in pulling off clothes. Soon you were in Klaus's bedroom and you two completed the original reason you had visited Klaus.

You opened your eyes and yawned. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes sluggishly and snuggled closer to Klaus's warm body. He shifted beside you and lazily wrapped an arm around you. His smile matched his movements and his face was void of tautness or stress, instead it was full of peacefulness and, dare it be said, happiness.

"Morning, love," he said, his voice was rough but he said it softly and in a whisper, as if if he said it any louder, he'd shatter the scene.

"Good morning," You replied in the same way.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure we could catch something to eat-" he stopped talking when he glanced at the clock that read 11:54 am. He chuckled softly, finding the fact that they had slept in amusing. "Apologies, love but I don't think we'll be able to find anymore breakfast places still serving breakfast."

Apologies. The word triggered a memory and (Y/F/N)'s face flashed in your head and you humphed in annoyance. You got up and quickly pulled on your clothes and started searching for your wallet and phone.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Or we could hurry and try to get some if you are so frustrated about it."  
"No, it's not that, Klaus," You explained from under the bed. _How did your shoes end up there?_ You dismissed the thought and grabbed the white flat. "I just remembered that I have to go apologize to (Y/F/N)."

Apologize?" Klaus snorted which he somehow made it sound elegant _._ "Why would you apologize to that-"

"Because if I don't want her to ruin my life, I have to stay on her good side," You explained. "I'll be back I just need to plead for forgiveness and pledge my undying loyalty."

"The only person you'll be pledging your undying loyalty is me," Klaus grumbled. "And don't think I'm letting you go alone, I'm coming with you."

You pulled on your shoes and grabbed your purse then kissed his cheek. "Look at you, accompanying me to fight the horrible beast. What a gentleman."

"I aim to please," Klaus said with a smirk.

You laughed and walked out of his room with the blond Mikaelson in tow.

You carefully opened the door to (Y/F/N)'s house and started to walk towards the kitchen to make her something to help with the undoubtedly horrible hangover she would have.

"On Sundays she's supposed to go with her cousin to visit Grandmie's house but she never does, even when she's not hungover," You explained to Klaus. But when you turned to look at your side where you expected him to be, he wasn't there. You blinked in surprise and turned around to look for him. Oddly enough, he was standing outside the still open door, looking slightly pissed off.

(INSERT PICTURE HERE)

You raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you haven't come in?"  
"I must be allowed in," Klaus explained.

You rolled your eyes. "Klaus I know you are old fashioned but just come in already."

"I have to be allowed into the house by the owner," Klaus said.

"If you changed your mind about coming with me that's fine, just don't make up absurd excuses," You said with a slight scowl.

"I'm not," he insisted. "A vampire must be invited by the owner of the house or a resident."

You took a moment to process what he just said. "Sorry, did you just say vampire?"

He smiled ruefully. "Surprise." He did jazz hands to add to the effect.

"That's impossible," You insisted. "Vampires aren't real, anyway, you're walking in the sunlight."

"Actually, I'm a werewolf vampire hybrid, _the_ Original Hybrid to be exact, which is why the sun doesn't burn me." Klaus set his hand on a patch of sunlight and moved his palm to prove that he wouldn't burn.

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. "Prove it."

He sighed and looked up at the sky with a slightly annoyed expression as if he had been told to do this many times before. You wouldn't be surprised if he had been. When looked back at you, his eyes glowed golden and he opened his mouth to show off the fangs protruding from it.

Your eyes widened in surprise and you couldn't contain the yelp that escaped your mouth. "Holy shit, you are a vampire."

His face morphed back to normal and his eyes gleamed with amusement. "Hybrid, love," he corrected.

You shook your head from side to side slowly. "My boyfriend's a vampire," you said, your voice containing amazement.

"Hybrid," Klaus repeated.

"Yeah, that."

"Could you, I don't know, tell the skanky bitch-sorry, (Y/F/N)-to let me in?" Klaus asked. He was obviously starting to get impatient seeing as he was now tapping his foot and his jaw was clenched.

"Oh, yeah, right." You ran to the foot of the stairs and cupped your hands around your mouth before shouting. "(Y/F/N), I've come to make you that hangover drink can we come in?"

"Yes, it's about goddamn time!" (Y/F/N) called angrily.

Klaus huffed and stepped through the door. You waved him to follow you into the kitchen. Once inside, you grabbed a cup of water and a box of tea bags. You put the cup of water in the microwave and started looking through the tea bags to see which one to use. After choosing one you opened the refrigerator door to brag honey but saw the gallon of milk and orange juice and grabbed those instead. You placed them on the counter with a grin.

"How bad do you think it would be for her stomach to drink tea mixed with milk and orange juice?" You asked Klaus, who was facing away from you. "Diarrhea worthy?"

Klaus didn't answer. Instead he turned around and placed a bottle of sink cleaner on the counter with a smirk. "Or we could just help her get rid of her hangover forever with this."

You frowned and took the cup of now steaming water from the microwave and put in a tea bag. "Haha, very funny," you responded dryly.

He grabbed a glass cup and filled it with the blue liquid. "Come on, just give her a little bit and poof! Gone."

You rolled your eyes and poured milk and orange juice in the teacup. "She would never drink something like that."

Klaus grabbed a cup that was from the same set as the ceramic cup the tea-milk-orange-juice mixture was in and poured the blue sink cleaner liquid into it. "She won't be able to tell the difference,"

"Stop being a jerk." You washed your hands and grabbed a ceramic cup.

"(Y/N)-" Klaus begins to say but stops himself.

You stop walking and turn to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Nothing," Klaus said and motioned for you to lead the way.

You turned and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and down the hall till you were at the last door on the left. You opened the door and quickly ushered Klaus in and followed behind and closed it as quietly as possible. You approached the droopy figure buried in the sheets and put the mug on the night stand next to it.

You clasped your hands and sent a brief prayer of hope that this would work. "(Y/F/N) I -"

(Y/F/N) threw the covers back, thus interrupting you. "Hmm if it isn't Miss Ungrateful oh look you brought Mr. Fake British Accent, what a surprise," she drawled.

You took the cup back in your hands and held it up as a peace offering. "I made this hangover cure for you as an apology. I know we both said a lot of things we didn't mean to say last night but-"  
"Actually, I would prefer it if you got on you knees and begged in front of your little boy toy," (Y/F/N) said, pointing one of her well manicured nails at Klaus who stood in the corner. Klaus only glared and mumbled something under his breath which (Y/F/N) promptly ignored.

"Haha yeah right, anyway-"

"I wasn't kidding," she retorted harshly.

You let a defeated sigh escape your lips and got on your knees, careful not to spill the drink. But before you could continue, (Y/F/N) scoffed and grabbed the cup from your hands.

"Nice, but you're still dead to me," she said. She ignored your look of disbelief and drank from the cup. When she finished she turned to hand you the cup but before it could reach your hands, she dropped it as her body jerked violently. Her smug smile fell from her face and she grabbed her throat in distress. She gagged and choked and fell to the floor. You fell to her side and tried to figure out what the hell was happening to her, after all, tea, milk, and orange juice couldn't possibly produce this reaction.

(Y/F/N) grabbed onto your hand and looked at you with wide eyes. "Fucking shit," she gasped, then collapsed to the floor, dead.

Your eyes widened and you stumbled away from her and you felt your empty stomach begin to churn.

"Well I'll be damned," Klaus said softly and looked down at her body, seemingly unimpressed.

You came to your senses and pushed him back and ran back to her side. "Don't just stand there, call 911! (Y/F/N)! (Y/F/N)!"

"It's no use, she's already dead, I can't hear a heartbeat," Klaus said. "She dies almost instantly. What a shame, it would've been more fitting if she suffered."

"Klaus!: You scolded. You buried your head in your hands and shook your head. "Oh my god what have I done?! I've killed my best friend!"

"Or your worst enemy," Klaus added.

"Same difference!" You brushed him off. "Oh god I'll go to jail, my fingerprints are all over the cup. Oh no!"

"Don't worry, love, I could just compel the police to say it was a suicide, one of the perks of being a hybrid," Klaus reassured.

"What if it doesn't work? Oh god what if it doesn't work?!" You were started to panic and stood up to start pacing back and forth. "I can't go to jail, I'm not cut out for it."

"You'll be fine, (Y/N), I won't let anyone take you to jail," Klaus reassured.

You slowly nodded and started to feel more calm. You turned away from the body and faced a calm Klaus. "How can you be so-so calm at a time like this?"  
"I've been alive for over 1,000 years and I survive off blood, this is like toddler cartoons," Klaus said. He noticed a book by her nightstand and picked it up. "Well, this seems depressing, it should be enough to convey the message." He walked over to the body and placed it in her palm. He stood up and brushed his hands off. "Now, how about we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

True to his word, you did not go to jail. No one came knocking on your door or was asking around about you. (Y/F/N)'s supposed suicide made a bit of a rift for 2 or 3 days but it quickly died down and there wasn't much talk that involved her anymore, she had simply come and gone. So you were able to relax for a little bit less than a month. Well as much as a woman who was dating an Original and worked at a bar could. You and Klaus had gotten closer and you were happy and at peace. His family liked you, Rebekah loved having another female around, Kol thought you were 'an interesting little human' (his words, not yours), and Elijah was glad that you made him happy. You became good friends with Cami and the young witch, Davina Claire, and the three of you would often get together and just talk or do something fun, Sometimes Rebekah tagged along when Davina was up for hanging out with an Original. Even your job at Rousseau's had gotten better, pay was decent and most of the customers behaved. Most, not all. There was still those two annoying guys who had bothered you on your first day and continued to bother you. You could handle them most days and they didn't do anything too bad, just call out comments that were rude and suggestive. You never thought of doing anything until you mentioned it to Klaus when he asked why you were so grumpy. He, to say the least, was not happy.

"We should do something about it," Klaus demanded angrily. "This is unacceptable!"

"It's fine, Klaus. Yeah it's annoying but I can handle it," You insisted.

"It is not fine, (Y/N). You shouldn't have to deal with those idiots," Klaus countered.

"Well what do you want to do about it?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus took a moment to think then smirked as one popped in his head. "Why don't we play a joke on the jockers?"

"What do you mean?" You leaned forward, now you were interested.

"I mean let's temporarily 'kill' them so when they come back, they'll be the laughing stocks of New Orleans," Klaus said.

"But how? How do temporarily kill someone?" You asked.

"By Turning them," Klaus explained. "We'll kill them and then I will turn them into vampires so it looks like they are alive again when they are really undead."

You narrowed your eyes at him, unsure of his plan. You were starting to get a bad feeling in your gut about this. "I don't know . . ."  
"Oh come on, love, it's perfect," Klaus insisted.

You mulled the thought over in your head for a while before ultimately agreeing with a nod. "Fine."

So the plan was set. The next day at work you invited the two men to meet you at the outskirts of the bayou (away from where the Crescents lived) later that afternoon. They had agreed enthusiastically. So later that afternoon you waited by a tree with a gun hidden in the waistband of your jeans while Klaus hid a little bit away. Your heart was pounding and you were beyond nervous. _What if it didn't work? What if you missed/ Could you even pull the trigger? Did you forget to load the gun?!_ But before you could continue your internal worrying, the men arrived.

"So do we just whip it out?" Guy 1 asked with a nervous chuckle.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and instead smiled sweetly. "Oh take it slow. Strip for me."

They giggled and hit each other's shoulders playfully. They turned around and started taking their clothes off. They made a show of first taking of their hoodies then their t-shirts and jeans. You assumed they were trying to be seductive and sexy but instead the looked like buffoons. You rolled your eyes and waited impatiently.

"What about you?" Guy 2 peeked over his shoulder and looked at you.

You put on the sweet smile again. "I was kinda hoping you would tear my clothes off, sport."

He nodded and went back to taking his clothes off.

You spoke up to stop them when they were down to their underwear. "Alright on the count of three you turn around," You said. "One." You took out your gun and made sure it was loaded.

"Two," they said in unison.

You cocked the gun and held it up, pointing at Guy 1. Luckily, the sound of their giddy voices masked this.

"Three."

So many things happened at once. The guys turned and smiled expectedly and stepped forward to ward you. But upon seeing your gun, their smiles fell and were replaced with looks of shock and fear. You didn't give them time to react and shot Guy 1 in the chest. He collapsed and he hit the floor with a muffled _thump!_

You gasped and let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a laugh. Now the pressure was off and it was over. It was honestly quite exhilarating. You couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

The other guy screamed and turned to run away but Klaus stopped him and shot him in the throat.

While Klaus proceeded to rid the gun of his fingertips you looked down at the body on the floor next to you. The sickening feeling you had gotten when (Y/F/N) died returned and you started to have doubts that your planned worked. You looked up at Klaus and asked the question that had been nagging at her. "Klaus, what exactly is the process to Turn someone?" You asked softly and hesitantly.

"You must consume vampire blood then die and when you are 'reborn' you must drink blood to complete the process," he responded without looking up. He acted as if he had not just shot a man in cold blood, he acted as if this was just another Friday afternoon. He acted as if he hadn't just lied to you and convinced you to kill someone.

You paled and looked at him with wide eyes full of horror. "What the _fuck_ have you done?!" You sobbed.

Klaus finally looked up. He showed no signs of guilt,in fact, he was smiling gently at you. "Oh don't worry, love, the world will be better without them in it." He took a step towards you but you stumbled back. Your leg got caught on the guy's body and you started to fall. But your body never hit the ground. Instead, Klaus's arms wrapped around you and he held you close to him. "Our love is god, (Y/N)," he reassured. "We did the right thing."

You slowly nodded in agreement. _He's right, Klaus is right. He knows what to do, he's been around for a long time, he knows what to do with these things. And he wouldn't hurt you, he loves you. Everything is okay._


	3. National Kids and Pets Day (April 25)

*In the French Quarter it's not only kid who participate, adults do too

*Pet shops allow people to "adopt" an animal for the day (with a small fee) and at the end of the day if the families want they can officially adopt the pet It's supposed to be 1 animal per family but Kol and Rebekah are not beneath compelling the shop owner to let them take buy an animal for each family member

*Imagine their siblings' surprise when they arrive at the Abattoir with cages full of animals

*Elijah, honestly, isn't all that surprised. When he heard about the national day he expected the pair to participate

*Freya is confused and asks if the animals are to be used for a spell

*Rebekah is horrified and quickly erases the idea from her sister's head and explains how the national day works

*Kol and Rebekah pass around the animals and tell Elijah and Freya that they are not allowed to harm the animals

*Rebekah takes a cute bunny with her around the French Quarter and keeps her close. She buys her bunny, who she names Flora, a pink ribbon. She glares at whoever dare look at the small bunny with even a slight threatening glare. Around Flora Rebekah allows herself to stop worrying about all the dangers in the world and the consequences that comes with being an original

*Kol and a cat go to visit Davina. They spend their day with her doing soe spells and witchy stuff. Like Kol, the cat, which he names Miles, likes to play tricks and mess with things so while Davina tries to work on spells, Miles walks around and knocks viels over and makes things blow up. At one point when messing with one of Davina;s viels he made a small explosion and gets covered in blue paint

*Freya gets a white hamster who she names Snow (very unoriginal but oh well). She doesn't get tempted to use him in a spell mostly because there isn't any spells involving any hamster parts. She actually likes the small hamster and finds out that he's actually smart, for an animal anyways. While she reads through some grimoires she talks to Snow and asks for his opinion on whether certain spells would be worth making.

*Elijah was left with a barn owl who he named Tally. Kol and Rebekah were convinced that their noble brother would like an owl. Elijah didn't have a prefered animal so he didn't mind having Tally. He didn't have anything grand planned so he simply sat in the library and red a book with Tally perched on his shoulder, seemingly reading as well.

*Klaus wasn't at home when the animals arrived he was probably off killing people so he wasn't aware of their presence in the Abattoir until he entered his room. Sitting on his bed was a garden snake in a cage with a note on the cage.

* " _Nik, Kol and I have decided that this family needs to have some sense of normalty so we are to participate in National Kids and Pets Day. I know we are not children but this will be good for us. We brought you a snake to match your personality as a joke, your real pet is softer, and much cuter -Your lovely and amazing sister, Rebekah_ "

*Klaus scowled and pushed the snake away from him. When the snake hissed at him, Klaus hissed back, barring his teeth. A wimper makes him turn around and he sees a puppy with a paintbrush in his mouth

*First, Niklaus ignores the puppy as much as possible but she just keeps on jumping up on him and nudging him so he finally gives up and gives her attention. Together they paint on a cnavas Klaus has in his room. Klaus is mostly the one he does the painting but Lady, the puppy, puts in a smuge or two

*When everyone gets home, it's chaos

* "Kol, if you don't get your ugly cat away from my dear Flora I will throw him out!"

"Oh Miles is simply playing with her. And he's not ugly, it's called being unique."

"Has anyone seen Snow? I can't find him"

"I believe he was in the kitchen. I can have Tally looks for him"

"I'll just cast a locator spell"

"Niklaus if you don't get your stupid dog under control, I'll drink it dry!"

"You will do no such thing! Come, Lady, stay away from the simpletons."

"Klaus, where did you leave the snake?"

"Sssssss"

"Bloody hell!"


End file.
